The invention relates generally to information processing, and more specifically, to user-configurable settings for content obfuscation.
Different types of audiences may have varying degrees of sensitivities when it comes to experiencing certain video content. For example, images depicting violence or cruelty may not be suitable for young children who have not yet developed self-soothing skills necessary to cope with the distress induced by witnessing the violence. In addition, violent images can have a harmful effect on those individuals who may suffer from post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) or other sensitivities.